Someday we ll meet again
by CiNagi-HopexX
Summary: 5000 years before season 1, Prince Atem and Kuzco are from different civilizations, but when something horrible happens, the two with the passage of time they forge a very strong friendship that overcome all obstacles. (Is not season 0) Same story, new title.
1. Chapter 1: The birth of two worlds

**Alternate Universe.**

**A/N:** Hi, it´s been a while since I last updated, but I didn´t have time to continue. School is the problem *Sigh* But anyway. This is a story that I have been thinking of. I hope you like and review.

Words in italics are reflexions that I have on my mind all of the sudden

* * *

**Chapter 1: The birth of two worlds**

(5000 years ago)

In Egypt there´s a kingdom reigned by an excellent pharaoh, who ruled with justice and compassion for his people. This day the Pharaoh´s kid was born, and it´s a very cheerful day for the kingdom.

"Your highness" Shimon Muran said. He approached the pharaoh with a bundle of blankets

"How is the baby?" The pharaoh said, a little distressed

"Don´t worry pharaoh, the baby is alright, now he´s going to be the heir of the throne. So, the baby´s name what is going to be?"

"Atem. In reference to the Sun Rays" The pharaoh Aknamkanon said proudly

* * *

Meanwhile in Peru, the people are celebrating the birth of their new prince too, but instead of pharaoh, the rulers ara emperor and empress. Sezekel and Mizel.

They called their son Kuzco, in reference to the Sun God. Both kingdoms are happy with their princes, but what they don´t know that little boys are meant to exist and they´ll change the world and people´s lifes forever.

Because when two worlds collide, everything is possible. And both of them will need each other.

* * *

**_"We should live the moment, is important what we do now, the past is gone and the future is not here yet" ._**

**A/N: **There´s the first chapter. Sorry but I´m going to put the emotion until the next chapter, this is a short one, sorry about that, well review good comments thank you ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Meet A New Friend

**A/N:**Two chapters in one day! Like I did the last time, if there is some reviews for this story, I´ll continue with 3 more. That´s my challenge.

I remind you that I don´t own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Emperor´s New School. But I want to be the owner though.

**Symbols: "[This thingies]" = My interruptions. (Only happens once)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meet a New Friend**

8 years passed since the births of the little princes, The emperor and empress were going to travel to Egypt, only to see their friend the Pharaoh Aknamkanon. [The kings were the Pharaoh´s Friends, in my mind]

Kuzco accompained them, for a temporally visit and probably he´d have the chance to meet the Prince.

They traveled a lot, but when they arrived. All the people there received them with joy…

* * *

The Pharaoh knew that his Friends will come and awaited for their arrival.

"Pharaoh, I have something important to tell you" One of his servants said, gasping for breath because he was running from a long distance.

"What is it this time? it can´t wait? I´m waiting for the arrival of the Emperor and his family"

"That´s because I´m here Your highness, They arrived!"

In the distance The Pharaoh saw his 8 year old son, he looked a little worried about the new people coming in to the palace [Make it clear, Atem is worried]

"What´s wrong my son?" The pharaoh asked

"Who´s gonna be here father?" The prince said. Distressed.

"Son, one of my Friends from the Peruvian Civilization arrived with his family, you have to left a good impression"

"But, I don´t even know them, and seriously I won´t have nothing to do with you adults" The prince whined.

"They´ll bring the prince of Peru, he´s like you, royalty and he´s your same age" The Pharaoh said, trying to calm down his son

"Fine, Father, I´m going to meet them". Atem said, determined.

When The Emperor and his family came in to the palace, The guards escorted them inmediatly to the Pharaoh. Even Kuzco was so nervous too, like Prince Atem.

"Good Morning Pharaoh Aknamkanon" The Emperor said while bowing, and so his wife.

"It´s an honor to have you here, you know that you´ll be always wellcome in Egypt" Aknamkanon said.

"Thank you your highness, the honor is ours"

The Empress Mizel whispered to his son. "Kuzco why not you go and play with the Prince?"

"I don´t want to, I don´t even know him" Kuzco said nervous.

"Oh, c´mon I´m sure you will have fun" His mother insisted. Causing Kuzco finally agrees.

"Fine, I´ll go with him" He said, approaching to Atem, who was equally nervous as Kuzco.

"Hi" Kuzco said. "I´m Kuzco, Prince from Peru. And what´s your name?"

"I´m Prince Atem. Hey do you wanna do ripples in the water?"

"Sure but, where?"

"There´s a little fountain in the garden, let´s go!"

"The last one is a rotten egg!" Atem shouted while Kuzco hasn´t moved yet.

"What did you say?" Kuzco shouted back

"Nothing. No offense, haha"

* * *

And then the rest of the day they had a lot of fun together.

Later, when was the dinner, One of the Emperor´s guards came with a paper and gave it to his ruler.

The emperor read it, as he does, his face expression turned into an anger he threw the paper away and pounded a fist on the table, causing his family and the Pharaoh´s jumped from fright, Excep the Pharaoh Aknamkanon.

"What´s wrong?" The empress asked, the kids were so concerned and have no idea what was going on.

"We have to return, now!" Sezekel comanded.

* * *

**A/N: It´s a lot for today, well I finnished from now, I´m sleepy. Seriously I must go to bed, it´s 12:00 am, I hope you like this chap and review *Yawn* Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: And the problem begins

**A/N: Hi, again, I´m here to continue this story since it has a few reviews and it motivated me to keep going. But I have to read the last chapter, because my ideas are lost *Read the last chapter*… Oh!, ok I got my ideas back. So here it is, review ;D. Oh! and don´t forget the symbol = [My interruptions]**

"What happened?" The empress [Mizel] asked, waiting for the terrible news.

"It´s no time for asking questions, we have to move, our kingdom is in danger!"

"You should explain us the details, we can´t understand you" The pharaoh said, like the empress, he doesn´t know what´s the problem.

"Right, but not in front of the kids"

"Good, I suggest go to the throne room" The pharaoh said, knowing the fact that the dinning room is far enough away from the throne room. Avoiding the princes to listen.

And they left. [Quickly ;D]

The princes were alone, it was quiet there, so much even they heard the birds singing. They looked at each other.

"What?" Atem asked, he continued eating, seriously he wasn´t worried at all.

"Nothing… What do you think happened?" Kuzco asked distressed.

"Hmm… I don´t know, your father scares me a little. Do you know?"

"No, I don´t that´s why I´m asking you- Wait, what do you mean my father scares you?! Yours is the one who scares me!"

"Calm down, it was a joke haha, even a little prince doesn´t have a sense of humor" Atem laughed at him and threw some food on his face.

"Is that so? Well, then. Feel the fury of the food!" Kuzco exclaimed and threw more food on Atem, causing a food fight.

(Xx)

Meanwhile, the emperor was explaining his wife and the pharaoh, the danger in Peru.

"So… Explain to us what´s wrong?" The pharaoh asked, determined to hear the news afflicting his friend. The emperor began.

"There invaders who are taking over Peru, destroying all on their way, in search for us. But the worst part is that they are forcing the people to be their slaves and we should go back and stop them!"

"But we can´t bring Kuzco, who knows what will happen" Mizel said.

"Ok, so Pharaoh, I´m asking you to take care of my son, I´ll be gratefull if you do me this favor"

"Sure, it would be an honor"

"Thanks, We promised to come back when it´s over".

* * *

When the rulers came back to the dinning room, they found out that place was a mess by the little princes, who stopped when they saw their parents glaring at them. Angry. What they´ve done. They were in a big problem. So bad.

"Atem forced me to threw the food!" Kuzco yelled.

"That´s not true!. Accidentally I threw the food at him, he started!"

"Quiet!" Both the emperor and pharaoh comanded, causing their children jump in fright and they sat quickly in their seats.

"Listen, we have to go back to Peru-"

"Now?, but I don´t want to go back" Kuzco interrupted his father and started to pout.

"You are not going back, your mother and I will. And you´ll stay with Atem and the pharaoh, they will take care of you"

"But… Why are you going?" Kuzco asked, now sad for his parents. His father didn´t answer his question.

"We swear coming back son, don´t worry" And with that the emperor and empress left.

3 years later, Kuzco still was awaiting for his parents to return, but it seems that his hopes were over, and he started thinking that they abandoned him.

The pharaoh had taken good care of him, and his friendship with Atem were growing, Atem treated Kuzco as his brother and always helped him for big problems.

(Xx)

The princes now are 11 years old and in a few more years Atem will be crowned as the new pharaoh. Sure, Kuzco were happy for him, but he started to miss his own kingdom and his parents. He was in the palace balcony when Atem´s father approached him with devastating news.

"Kuzco" He began.

"Yes, your highness?" Kuzco asked and bowed.

"I have something to inform you"

"What is it?" You have news of my parents?" Kuzco asked with hope

"Yes, but are not happy news, your parents were cautivated by the invaders, that´s why they never return"

"What? My parents… are… I can´t believe it…" Kuzco said, he felt that the world was falling over. So that´s why they are not here, those spain invaders captured them, now he was alone in this life. And he started thinking.

_I have to stay in these strange civilization. But what will happen in Peru? Who´s gonna be the new ruler, there. I was supposed to be the new emperor after my father, but if I stay here. Then… Ugh, what a mess._


	4. Chapter 4: Return to my proper kingdom

**Hi, sorry for being tardy, I´m stuck with high school, sorry but anyways here it is the chapter, I hope you like it and review if you want me to continue, thank you ;)**

**Note: Kuzco may be OOCness, since I´m thinking about him not as a selfish emperor in this fic.**

7 years later.

It´s a beautiful day in Egypt, all of the people in there are happy because Atem is going to be crowned as the pharaoh, and Kuzco will be the successor until Atem dies.

Kuzco had to learn some things about the egyptian people, the traditions, food, etc. Also the pharaoh [Atem´s father] told Kuzco that he need to learn magic, like Mana does now, his teacher is Mahad and was always after him to become a good magician, and now he has to teach Mana the knowledge he has for her to become an excellent magician too.

Heavens know what happened to the former pharaoh when he created the millenium items, it was supposed to be 7, but he decided to do one more, for the successor for kill bandits or invaders and prevent the tragedy that Kuzco´s parents passed.

But those items will be more dangerous than the people believe they are, and it´ll bring some misfortunes.

Meanwhile the sun rises in the royal bedroom, both of the princes are sleeping. Since Kuzco´s parents were cautivated by the bandits, Kuzco was adopted by the pharaoh and raised him like a son of his own. Atem recieved Kuzco like a brother and always was for him to protect him, though they are the same age.

18 years old,so the former pharaoh ordered the construction for the bunk bed for Kuzco and Atem to sleep, since there weren´t another rooms to keep Kuzco in it, so… That´s what happens.

Mana ran into the princes´ bedroom getting very excited for the coronation of them both.

"Wakey, wakey your highnesses!" She shouted while bouncing on Atem´s bed until he woke up.

"Uh? Mana… It´s too early…" Atem said with a fatigue tone on his voice.

"It´s not, in fact is 11:00 in the morning!" She said, and approached to Kuzco´s bed, she saw that he didn´t wake up, note ven with her shouts all over the room.

"WAKE UP FUTURE SUCCESSOR!" She shouted on Kuzco´s ear, causing him to nearly fall off the bed.

"Mana! Don´t wake us up like that, you scared me" He said, and threw the pillow to her face and got out of the bed.

"I don´t care, can´t you believe I´m more excited for your coronation than you two? You´ll be the new rulers of Egypt, yay!" She said while she keeped bouncing.

"You know that if I become the successor I won´t be able to teach you anymore?" Kuzco said, yawned a little.

"Yes I know, but since we´re Friends you two will have more time for me… Won´t you?" She said, hoping that this whole situation won´t affect their friendship.

Kuzco and Atem nodded happily.

* * *

It was the coronation now, and the council asked Atem to seat on the throne, with Kuzco on the right, the two wearing their royal robes.

His father long before he dies, he gave him the Millenium Puzzle, his now millenium item, but Kuzco is going to recieve his too.

Then, Shimon Muran arrived with the crown to give it to Atem, in front of all the townspeople.

"Now, we present you the new pharaoh, Atem" He finally said. The people were aplauding and cheering, but suddendly bowed to him.

"Now, we present you the pharaoh´s successor, Kuzco" He said, while give him a crown to him too. (The attempt drawing of the crown it´s on my page on deviantart)

Everyone clapped as well for him too and bowed. Then all of the royal members ge tinto the palace.

Right there it is the right time to give Kuzco his Millenium Item, one servant gave it to Shimon while everyone [Atem, Seto, Isis, Mahad and Company] were watching.

"Ok, right now, we´re going to give Kuzco his Millenium item, for protect the pharaoh and Egypt of the invaders" He said.

Shimon handed to Kuzco the Millenium locket. They were waiting until the object recognize it´s respective owner.

Kuzco only watched in frustration because the locket made no effect, until it started to glow a bit and then shone stronger.

Everyone was surprised and shocked while a very strong light covered the room, maybe the locket was giving Kuzco all its power, then several minutes passed and the glow dissapeared, leaving Kuzco a little dizzy. But something has changed in him, he has… wings, like alicorn wings [If you ask me, I don´t know why] and he had a drumstick.. Uh.. He always had that drumstick, because he was learning how to be a magician.

Xx

Later, that night Kuzco returned to the bedroom he shared with Atem.

"What am I going to do right now Atem?" He asked, very worried about him being the successor.

"What do you mean, I´m sure you´ll be an excellent successor" He said, smiling.

"I don´t know how to be a good ruler… Maybe in Peru they are needy of an emperor" He said, exhausting.

"Are you going to return?" Atem said, hoping that Kuzco say no, cause he doesn´t want to lose his friend/brother.

"Yes, I want to check on my kingdom, I´m hoping the invaders don´t crush anything on their way, or make my people their slaves" He shuddered, only at the mere thought.

"Fine" Atem said, with a dissapointing tone on his voice, and decided to go to sleep for tomorrow start with the things that rulers need to do.

It was the middle of the night, and Kuzco finally decided it was time to leave this Egyptian civilization to return to his home. He was worried about his kingdom, it may be in danger.

He got up from bed and headed to the door, he whispered a "**_Goodbye"_ **to Atem and with the heart heavy, get out and closed the door, got out of the palace and run until he got far away from the palace and everyone who raised him in his childhood.

It´s amazing how he learned to fly and get used to his swings, so he flew to Peru, it wasn´t so far as he thought, and sought his palace.

One of the guards recognized him and let him enter… Tomorrow everyone in Egypt are going to be sad, knowing that they have lost their successor, even Atem who will be the most affected.

* * *

**How was that? It´s the longest chapter I could write, my deviantart page is Rainbowyaz for you to see Kuzco´s crown (attempt drawing)**

**I draw horrible but I tried at least, in high school is going to be an art course so they´ll teach me how to draw, but anyways, thanks for Reading and review. ;D**


	5. Chapter 5: Saving both empires Almost

**Yurisa: Hello there! The author is busy right now so.. here I am. Continue reading ;)**

**{The author doesn´t own any of these characters}.**

While Kuzco was returning to Peru , somewhere deep in the palace was Isis, she had the millennium necklace, which had the power to look into the future. But what she saw wasn´t good news.

"I have to tell the pharaoh about this" She said nervous and started to walk towards the pharaoh´s chambers until…

"Isis, what are you doing here?" Mahad asked, Isis sighed in relief.

"Mahad… Thanks Ra you´re here, there´s something wrong with the successor".

"Then we should tell the pharaoh" He said, and with that they went to Atem´s chambers and knocked the door.

"I´m coming" Atem called, he got up and walked towards the door and opened it.

"Your Highness, sorry for waking you up, but it´s about the successor" Isis finally said. Atem froze and glanced to Kuzco´s bed.

"He- He wouldn´t dare to…" He said and ran outside the palace, hoping that Kuzco would be somewhere near the kingdom.

But he realized that Kuzco was gone.

"Don´t try looking for him… He is in his kingdom right now" Isis said. Atem didn´t answer, just, he only returned to his room and locked the door.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo**

Three years later, Kuzco had gratuated from Kuzco Academy and he´s oficially emperor. But what he didn´t know, was that something bad is going to happen in Egypt.

One day, the royal messenger ran to the throne room where Kuzco was. He had very frightening news.

"Your highness…" The Messenger began, gasping for air.

"What? Don´t you see I´m busy?" Kuzco said, a little annoyed for the messengers´presence.

"Sorry sir, but you don´t seem to be busy"

"Do I pay you to talk?" Kuzco said, now getting exasperated.

"Actually sir, my job is to talk… and second you don´t pay me too much-" The Messenger continued, but Kuzco interrupted him.

"Just, tell me what are you going to say, though I´m not interested"

"You might be interested now, because this involves the pharaoh in Egypt" The Messenger said, Kuzco glanced at him, the Messenger was nervous.

"What you´re saying, is so serious, are you sure is something wrong with the pharaoh?" Kuzco asked, got up from his throne and walked towards the Messenger.

"Yes your highness, why should I lie to you?"

"Then, tell the council that I´m leaving" Kuzco said, he began to walk away from the messenger´s presence. He nodded and went to tell the council what the emperor said.

Kuzco ran away from his kingdom to go to Egypt, he meant to help Atem, knowing that maybe the results were going to be bad for both of them.

Finally, he arrived, though the palace was really quiet, but he didn´t realize that someone was watching, and walked towards Kuzco.

"So, here you are successor" The voice said, causing Kuzco to turn around and saw in front of him the diabolic figure.

"Who are you?" Kuzco asked, preparing his weapons to combate him, or is what he thought.

"I´m Zorc Necrophades, and I´m here to destroy the pharaoh"

"I don´t know any of your evil schemes, but I´m sure of something… If you want to hurt the pharaoh, first you have to go through me" Kuzco said, but his threatening sentence didn´t scare Zorc.

"Hm, as tempting as it sounds, I don´t have time for you, so get out of my sight" Zorc said, but Kuzco didn´t want to let him go that easily.

"Don´t you have time? Or is that you are such a coward that you are afraid of-"

"What do you care about the pharaoh? You abandoned him to return to your kingdom"Zorc said, Kuzco didn´t answer, he glanced at him.

"Now if you excuse me, I have something pending with the pharaoh" And with that, Zorc vanished and went to the palace.

**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUUuUuUuUuU**

While he was passing the kingdom, he destroyed everything in his way, causing the citizens hurt, meanwhile it was time to go to rest for Atem, until…

"Pharaoh, there´s a monster who´s destroying the kingdom, what should we do?" Mahad said, those words warned Atem, but he answered.

"There´s not the first time someone wants to destroy me, if it´s me he wanted, then I´ll fight him"Atem said, running where Zorc was, Mahad tried to stop him but Atem didn´t listen.

Finally the moment arrived.

"Pharaoh, I was looking for you"

"I know, what do you want from me?" Atem said, feeling something dangerous about this place, and this situation.

Meanwhile, Kuzco was running as if his life depended on it, trying to sabe Atem, if it´s not too late to do something.

"I´m just here to take over this empire, and maybe the successor´s too"

"I won´t allow it!" Atem shouted, exasperated, he wasn´t so sure why Zorc wanted to rule both kingdoms, but it´s something he wouldn´t pass.

Minutes passed, but Kuzco arrived where Atem was, he couldn´t believe what he saw next.

"Oh no… ATEM!" He shouted, approaching the pharaoh, Atem was lying on the floor unconscious, to Kuzco´s relief, Atem was still breathing. He turned around and saw Zorc again.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? TELL ME OR I´LL-" Kuzco shouted, but he was interrupted.

"Or you´ll what? You´re as powerless as he is right now"

"Do you want to prove I´m not?" Kuzco said, preparing to fight.

"Pff. As if you could beat me, once I´ve done with you, both empires will be mine, and I´ll cover them in the darkness forever!".

Kuzco wasn´t going to tolerate those words, he didn´t answer, he was prepared to cast a spell against Zorc, but he didn´t let Kuzco finished and countered with his darkness…

They were like that for several minutes, until Kuzco finally sumoned a monster with his dia diang.

**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuuUuuuUuU**

"Now, come Magician´s Sun, restore the peace and destroy the enemy with your ray of Sunshine!" With those words, the magician appeared and casted the spell to destroy Zorc.

Meanwhile Zorc decided to go away until the successor was off guard to continue with his plan, so He disappeared and Kuzco thought it was over.

He then ran over the pharaoh, trying to get him conscious again.

Atem! Please for the love of God, wake up! Kuzco shouted while shaking Atem, until he opened his eyes and began to stand up with difficulty.

* * *

**Yurisa: YamisSumire thanks you for reading. And because of it, I´ll be able to eat all the chocolate mints I want. Thanks! ;)**


End file.
